Dog Days
by Kootie Bomb
Summary: Billy Loomer was not the type of guy to learn from his mistakes. He liked pushing limits. LoomerxMoze, Loze


Sophmore year was not treating Billy Loomer well.

it was day after day of detention, staying after school until 4pm, sometimes as late as 4:30. His fingers ached from scrubbing desks and clapping erasers. Back in middle school, he was able to get away with all _kinds _of stuff - shoving kids into lockers, knocking skulls, all that _cool_ stuff. Now every time he touched a loser with even a _little _bit of force, the vice principal would appear behind him, waving around a yellow detention slip.

But Billy Loomer was not the type of guy to learn from his mistakes. He liked pushing limits.

That day particularly, he had gotten the slip for 'accidentally' knocking Cook out of his chair, causing a small-but-powerful chemistry explosion in the science lab - earning him an hour and a half of cleaning the muck off of the walls (and off his clothes). Smelling strangely of burnt fibers, he stomped down the west wing of the school, eager to get home and take a thorough shower. And then scheme up ways to get back at Cookie.

That's when he heard it.

A sob.

Loomer was extremely used to dorks and losers crying and begging for mercy in his presence. He'd bash their heads and they'd switch on the waterworks. But there was something different about this one - it was more reserved, sort of a choking, as if the person crying was trying to hold back their tears. That, and it was a girl. Yep, definitely a girl.

And if there was one thing Loomer ever learned from dating Susie Crabgrass, was that you should _never _leave a crying girl alone. In fact, that's what led to their break-up in the middle of freshman year. Something about not caring about her feelings, and dressing like a hoodlum, blah, blah, blah...Loomer couldn't even remember the details. His days of button-up shirts and pastel colors were _over_. He much prefered the comfort of his leather jackets.

Something in his gut told him to _not _turn that corner, where the sob was heard. _'Something will go wrong, like it always does'_, his mind spoke. But, like said, Billy Loomer was not the type of guy to learn from mistakes. Adjusting his pack on his shoulder, he peeked around the corner of the hallway.

His heart broke instantly.

And let me tell you, that is not an easy feat.

A brunette girl sat against the row of lockers, hugging her knees to her chest, shoulders shaking almost imperceptibly. But under the flourescent lighting, it was as clear as day - Jennifer Mosely was crying. And dear god, if there was one thing Loomer never wanted to see in his life, it was that. She began to shake harder as she used more effort to hold back her tears, but it seemed hopeless. Quickly, Loomer realized he wasn't the only person who didn't want to see Moze crying - she didn't want to believe it herself.

Suddenly, he realized he was walking. Towards _her_. He, Billy Loomer, one of the toughest guys in school, was walking towards Jennifer Mosely, definitely one of the toughest girls in school. Who was _crying_. But before he could turn back, before he could even _think _of turning back, he was standing in front of her. He opened his mouth, searching for something to say. Probably an 'are you alright?' or a 'can I get you a tissue?' would've suited the situation, but it's not like Loomer ever had a way with words. So he said the first thing that came to his mind,

"Whose neck should I break first?"

Mosely literally jumped in alarm, wiping at her cheeks furiously, trying to wash away any traces of her tears (but that only made her face even more red). Her brown eyes widened, and she cleared her throat. But even when she talked, her voice broke, "L-Loomer?"

He immediately regretted ever saying anything, resisting the urge to hit himself. There was a very brief, slightly awkward silence. He wondered if he should sit down next to her, as she was making no move to stand up. Her eyes were still watering, cheeks flushed, nose red - so unlike her usual, happy self. Anger bubbled in his gut - whoever made Moze cry was _so_ dead.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, looking thoroughly embarrassed - and even worse, angry.

"I could ask you the same thing," He grumbled back. She raised her arms, all but snarling,

"What does it look like?"

Loomer, for the first time, realized she was in her volleyball uniform. Of course - varsity teams always had practice after school. So, he quickly said, "I had detention." Another pause. Moze shook her head violently, and Loomer caught the sight of a few more tears falling down her cheeks. Collecting herself, the distraught girl got to her feet, picking up her duffle bag. Turning on heel, she proceeded to make her way towards the school's back exit.

Loomer, on instinct, went after her (though his brain continuously screamed at him to back off). Slamming a hand on her shoulder (probably with too much force), he said in his most firm voice (the voice he used to ween lunch money off of lower classmen), "Mosely!"

Moze turned harshly in his grip, looking purely angry, "Back off, Loomer! If you _really _had detention, where's Crony, huh? And Buzz? You're _always _getting detention with those two. Were you spying on me?"

Loomer rolled his eyes, scoffing dramatically. Same old insecure Moze. "As if I'd do_ that_. How low do you think I am, Mosely?" A pause, a glare from Moze. He grimanced, "Uh, don't answer that. Buzz blew off detention, he had some family deal. Crony went to sewing club."

"...oh." She swallowed thickly, shouldering her duffle bag. Finally, he sucked up enough nerve to ask the question that's been on the tip of his tongue,

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, sighing heavily. Thankfully, the waterworks had stopped, but she still looked extremely unhappy (and still a little embarrassed), "Nothing. I mean, nothing you need to concern yourself with. It's no big deal, really. Thanks, though, Loomer."

"Is it Bigby?"

Moze didn't say anything, but the look that came over her face told Loomer everything. It was Bigby. Loomer's brow furrowed in confusion (not an uncommon look for him, of course), "Didn't you two break up, like, weeks ago?" That was the truth, and _everyone _knew it. The two had put on an impressive screaming match during homeroom, and had broken up on the spot. Moze had played it off nicely, but now Loomer realized that was all just a ploy. She really was hurt.

"Yeah, yeah..." Moze put a hand to her forehead, breathing heavily to prevent more tears, "I'm not even sad that we're not together anymore. I mean, I guess a bit, but he was the longest relationship I've had so far. And...it's never going to be the same, is it? With me, Ned, and Cookie, I mean."

"...so?" Like I said; Loomer didn't have a way with words.

"I still have two years of high school left!" She threw her arms into the air a bit dramatically, "How am I gonna survive without him? Without the tips, even?"

"Well, I hate Bigby and he still gives me tips sometimes. So I think you're good in that department." Loomer replied with a shrug. Seeing how that didn't really seem to make her feel better, he sighed slightly and added, "And _anyway_, Mosely, you've got tons of friends. Like your volleyball team, or whatever. And Crabgrass, Zemo, Sawyer..." He paused, and added as an afterthought, "And me. Crony and Buzz, too."

She rolled her eyes, but quirked a tiny smile, "_Great_. I'm friends with three of the scariest guys in school."

"_Hey_- !" His face darkened quickly.

"It's called sarcasm, Loomer," She snorted. Shaking her head again, "Sorry for having you see that little emotional break. I'm such an idiot..."

"Are not." He replied immediately. Her face had begun to clear up a bit, hardly any traces of tears remaining. Yes, the Moze he was used to was returning. Much better. Her eyebrows raised, and he quickly shook his head, averting his eyes, realizing he had begun to stare (memories of middle school returning), "I'm gonna kill Bigby tomorrow."

"...why?"

"To make sure he doesn't get you all teary again. It freakin' sucks!"

Moze's smile turned into a grin. She snorted, "You're telling me, Loomer. But seriously, that's so not needed. He thinks we're 'cool' or whatever. If you just randomly attack him in the middle of the hallway on my behalf, it'll just make everything worse. Trust me. I...just really don't want to deal with Ned tomorrow."

"You're kind of awesome, Mosely. You could totally take him." Heat rushed to his cheeks after he realized what he had all but blurted out, but Moze just laughed, giving him a genuine smile. Loomer suddenly felt that familiar rush of affection for Jennifer Mosely, something he hadn't felt since eighth grade. They must've looked weird to anyone else watching - super jock Moze holding an actual conversation with bad boy Billy Loomer. Something _else_ that hadn't happened since eighth grade.

"You...you're pretty awesome yourself, Loomer. Thanks, really."

A thousand butterflies quickly swarmed his stomach.

So, scratch what I said before. Maybe sophmore year _wasn't _so bad for Billy Loomer.

* * *

><p><strong>...i regret NOTHING.<strong>

**Ending for this is a bit rushed. Sorry for an OOCness, but that's what I get for trying to write a crying-Moze, comforting-Loomer oneshot. How can Loomer be comforting? How can Moze be crying! Goddamnit.**

**Reviews would be cool, but I dunno how active the Ned Declassified forums are lately. So, yeah. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
